Prior research by the PI and key-personnel at NeuroCommunication Research Laboratories (NCRL), Danbury, CT, has shown that condombrands differ markedly in certain behavioral-physical, nonvisual characteristics. This disputes the claim that all condoms are the same. These behavioral-physical characteristics are likely to be related to the preference for particular condom-brands. The behavioral-physical characteristics include: 1. the degree to which pressure sensation is transmitted through condom-brands; 2. the degree to which two-point sensitivity is preserved although the test site is covered by a condom-brand; and 3. other physical tests, e.g., thermal transmission. The research will attempt to establish relationships between measurable indices and condom-brand preferences. To establish these relationships, behavioral-physical characteristics of 50 condom brands will be investigated in a cross-over study of 50 subjects. In a parallel investigation, an independent subjects design will be used to provide 20 replications of condom preference for each of the 50 brands. Multiple regressional techniques will be used to demonstrate the predictability of preference from the behavioralphysical indices, indicating which indices are most important. When predictability is demonstrated, condom-brands may be described by these behavioral-physical indices, thus allowing the consumer to differentiate a priori between condom-brands, and, therefore, to make knowledgeable choices without prior experience with the brand. By providing consumer-relevant information (i.e., indices that predict condom-brand preference), people at risk for contracting AIDS and spreading AIDS will be more likely to use some particular condom-brand.